


Suds for Science

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky strips, Car Wash - Freeform, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and Tony tips, by monobuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: At least if Bucky had to wash a car, it was a gorgeous one. He was so focused on guessing at the potential modifications under the hood, that he didn’t notice the license plate.“I’ll throw in a tip if you ditch the tank,” Tony Stark said, practically purring, as he held out a hundred dollar bill like he was at a strip joint and Bucky was the entertainment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	Suds for Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/gifts).



> For Ducky who asked for winteriron + we fell in love at a car wash. 
> 
> Gorgeous art at the end is by monobuu!

“I don’t remember agreeing to this,” Bucky said as he took the sponge and bucket of soapy water from Peter. 

Peter paled, and Bucky almost felt bad. Almost. 

“Do you really - I mean, I know you have memory issues, but I just - you did say you’d help. I mean, it would mean a lot to us if you -”

Bucky grinned, letting Peter in on the joke. “Good thing you asked me here for my body instead of my brain, I guess.”

Peter took a moment, but then his eyes widened and he laughed. “Oh, oh, you were - ugh. Come on, Mr. Soldier. I should introduce you to MJ. You’ll like her.” 

“I said you should call me Bucky...”

But Bucky didn’t think the kid was listening anymore, so he just sighed and followed. He didn’t, actually, remember exactly why he said he’d help Peter with the car wash for the academic decathlon Team. Bucky had done okay in school, but he wasn’t in the same league as Peter and the rest of these kids, and there were plenty of other Avengers for Peter to ask. 

Oh, that’s right - it was because of the look on Steve’s face when Peter had asked _Bucky_. 

Bucky may be regretting that decision now because he was the one holding the bucket of water and sponge and expected to scrub cars clean, which wasn’t the most fun way he could’ve spent a Saturday afternoon. 

Until a bright orange Audi R8 vroomed into the parking lot. 

Bucky gave a low whistle.

“Dibs!” one of the kids shouted, but Bucky redirected him to a mud-encrusted Explorer that needed an extra pair of hands. 

“Sorry, kid, this one’s mine,” he said to - was it Flash? Bucky didn’t remember, but that’s because he wasn’t really paying attention when Peter had done the litany of intros all in a row. 

Bucky waltzed over. If he had to wash a car at least it was a _car_. He was focused on guessing at the potential modifications under a hood that gorgeous, that he didn’t notice the license plate. 

“I’ll throw in a tip if you ditch the tank,” Tony Stark said, practically purring, as he held out a hundred dollar bill for Bucky like he was at a strip joint and Bucky was the entertainment. 

“You know this is for the kids, right?” Bucky asked, amused. “You slip that in my underwear and you’ll get us both arrested.”

“Pity.” Tony’s smile was bright, and he lifted the shades so Bucky could see those warm brown eyes glitter in the sunlight. “Guess I’ll have to keep my hands to myself.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter said as he buzzed in, swiping the money from Tony’s hand. “You’re the best! And you can totally ditch the tank, actually, I think some of the crowd would really like it.” Peter thumbed back to the audience of parents and other drivers watching them, and then zoomed away.

“Seriously?” Bucky grumbled.

“Seriously,” Tony insisted with a smile. “Please do us the honors.”

Bucky shook his head but set down the bucket and sponge and then stripped off his tank. He tossed it at Tony’s face. 

“Do I get an article of clothing for each car washed?” Tony eyed him, looking hungry. “Because I definitely have enough cars for this game.” 

Bucky laughed and grabbed his bucket. He tipped it and sloshed some water a little too high on the door. “You planning on monopolizing my car washing skills?”

“I might just.” Tony winked. 

Bucky started washing, and he might have stretched up the hood of the car a bit more than he needed to. He might have flexed a bit more, splashed a bit more, and bent over a little more than he really needed to get Tony’s car clean. 

“I’ll be back,” Tony promised before he sped away with his now sparkling clean R8. 

Bucky went to find some clean water for another car wash - and maybe some to dump over his head for when Tony came back. 


End file.
